narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Omega: Zukia Tojiro trains Seireitou Hyuga
Confrontation with Zukia Seireitou Hyuga, after his second tie with Ryun, knew that his power was one of the greatest and there were no other ninja who could teach him, so he traveled to look for the legendary god, the only one known to be stronger then Rokudou Sennin and even make the great Madara Uchiha cower in fear, Zukia Tojiro. Seireitou had traveled to the ruins of Kagegakure, the village known to be Zukia's. He got there only to see not a person there. Suddenly a voice appeared and asked "Why are you here, Seireitou Hyuga?" said the voice and out from the shadows came Zukia. "How... how do you know who i am!?" asked Seireitou. "Oh come on, everyone knows who you are, Seireitou Hyuga, the man who took down Rokudou Sennin, my brother" said Zukia. "Your brother?" asked Seireitou. "Yes, but some brother, i despised him, but nevetheless, why are you here?" said Zukia. "I want you to train me!" said seireitou. "You are the most feared person all throughout the world, and even Akatsuki wouldnt dare get on your bad side" seireitou also said. "Get lost, i have no time to waste it training you" said Zukia as he turned back. "Ill fight you!" said seireitou. Zukia turned and gave a smile, "your challenging me? hahahaha!! but seriously, really?" asked Zukia. "Yes, ill fight you!" said seireitou as he started to back away alittle. "Well, i give you credit, no-one has ever frontly challenged me...... fine then, ill train you, but remember this, there is a strong chance you might die, and i have no time for whiners, understand?" said Zukia. "Yes Sir!" said seireitou with joy. "Fine then, meet me here at the crack of dawn tomorrow, and dont be late" said Zukia as he disappeared. Seireitou turned back with a smile on his face, getting to learn from "THE ZUKIA TOJIRO". The Next Morning Seireitou awoke an hour earlier then when he had to meet Zukia, he got ready and headed out to Kagegakure. Seireitou arrived only to see Zukia on a tree. "Well, you showed, i thought you were going to chicken out" said Zukia. "No way, i have to get stronger!" said seireitou. "fine then, lets map out your training process, for the next year, you will train every second with only a 2 hour break a day for eating and whatever else you need to do, if you disagree, then get lost" said Zukia. "..... I agree" said seireitou, determined to train under Zukia. "Very well, then lets go over the outline of your training." Outline of Training "First, tell me why you want to become stronger" said Zukia. "Well, i just wanna become stronger and....... there is someone i need to beat" said seireitou. "Ryun Uchiha, right?" said Zukia. "Ho.... how did you..?" said seireitou. "I was watching the fight between you two without being seen, that Master Sharingan seemed like a waste of chakra, i can easily teach you jutsu to defeat those doujutsu of his, but first, we should discuss the terms of the Sharingan and how it can be easily defeated. Seireitou grew even happier, and Zukia said "For the 2 weeks, we will go over how to defeat the sharingan" said Zukia. The Training begins Defeat the Sharingan "First of all, you know that the sharingan targets the users eyes, right?" said Zukia. "right" said Seireitou. "Well, then to defeat it is simple, close your eyes." said Zukia. "But, if i do that my doujutsu are unusable and i cant see." said Seireitou. "True, but thats what we will work on for the next 2 weeks, how to use you doujutsu and see without using your eyes." said Zukia. Seireitou trained relentlessly, day after day, blood dripping from him and he was so tired. Everytime he started to fall asleep, Zukia whacked him over the head. After 2 weeks, he succeded in mastering his "6th Sense". Genjutsu Training "I also saw how Ryun was masterful in genjutsu and you had none to preform" said Zukia. "Well, im not that good in Genjutsu, all i know is to release it, you need to personally feel physical pain and need to have a state of mind that can conquer the genjutsu" said seireitou. "Good, but remember, there is one other way to do it as well, with a powerful jutsu known as Shine of Light that shines through all genjutsu, no matter their power or strength. Seireitou spent 3 days learning this jutsu through extensive training. "Exellent, but now, you need to learn how to use genjutsu in battle." Seireitou spent an additional week mastering his own unique genjutsu. "Good, now we'll move on to Taijutsu training." said Zukia. Taijutsu Training "To advance your Taijutsu will increase your speed and physical energy, whihc will play a key role in increasing your overall chakra." said Zukia. Zukia and Seireitou spent 2 months sparring each other using only Taijutsu nonstop. After 2 months, Zukia said "Very nice, your Taijutsu, to me, has increased by 100 fold since 2 months ago. "Now, to compliment your physical energy, we will work on your spiritual energy." said Zukia. "Now, if we just meditate, it will take hours and hours and possibly months at a time, which we dont have that much time." said Seireitou. "That is why we will be converting Natural energy, whihc you learned through Sage Arts training into spiritual energy and infusing it within your body to increase your overall base chakra" said Zukia. Seireitou trained for 3 months on this, increasing his overall chakra by 1000 fold. "Weve been at this for 5 and a half months, with another year and a half to go, whihc next, we will work on creating and learning new jutsus unique to you and other that i know, you will enter a place known as Zukia's Memory Realm which you will face opponents that i have faced in my past and you will learn from them and become stronger from your experiance, after you finish, you will return to this world with me and start creating your own unique jutsus. Training gets Serious Zukia's Memory Realm The Gods that Banished Zukia They enter the world and seireitou fist opponents appear to be the very gods that banished Zukia. Seireitou fought them for a large amount of time, losing and startng over with his tenth battle being a win. Rokudou Sennin and Ha Seireitou's next opponent was Rokudou Sennin and Ha, which seireitou beat after his fifth try and mastered the Soul Sphere Technique The Kages of the Ninja World Seireitou would next have to fight against every single one of the 5 first kages in a single titanic showdown. Seireitou won on his second try. "Your getting better at this" said Zukia. Seireitou continued fighting more and more oppoenets till he finished and returned back to the real world. Jutsu Creation "About 8 Months past here so we have another 11 months left to work on your unique jutsus" said Zukia. Seireitou had worked for 7 months, working on his new jutsus over and over and finally mastering them, as well as awakening his Eternal Mangekyou Kagegan because Zukia knew the secret from a Gokage Sennin he faced in the past. The Final Test "Now, there is one thing left to do, to give you "Control"" said Zukia. "Control?" asked Seireitou confused. "Control" "Control is the greatest power that only a god can obtain, which allows you to literally do anything, but there is only one way to do it." said Zukia holding out a chest that glowed. "How" said Seireitou. "By opening this chest, youll find a glowing orb that i want you to put inside of you" said Zukia. "Thats it?" asked Seireitou. "he, youll see." said Zukia as he handed it to Seireitou. Seireitou opened it to find the orb and shoved it inside of him, after a minute, he screamed in pain. The Trial Seireitou screamed in pain and fell, grasping the ground. "Now, ill leave you here for a month and if you survive, then youve gained the power, if not.... then you die." said Zukia. "But..." screamed Seireitou in pain. "For a human to gain this power from a god, he must go through a trial that gives him great pain and he must survive through it for a month on his own" said Zukia as he turned and left and also said "And the chance you'll die is atleast 95%" Life or Death Seireitou continued to scream in pain as his body was forced to get adapted to the energy. He kept thinking to Itachi and Haizo and everyone, all his loved ones, this kept him going through it all. Zukia returned after a month to see if he was still alive. He saw Seireitou lying down, possibly dead. Zukia went over to see him and saw the smile on Seireitou's face. Pact with the Gods "Well, there is one thing left to do, and that is for you to make a pact with the gods so you can summon them like i can" said Zukia as he continued to say "Im included so if you need help, i can be sumoned to your aid, just make sure not to overuse this gift, understand?". "Yes Sir!" said Seireitou. Zukia took out a large scroll and Seireitou marked his name in blood on it. Seireitou spent another 2 months working on the summonings and at last his training was over. "Well, ive trained you well, i wish you luck in your fight and just summon me if you need help and dont forget to make Ryun cry for mercy, got it!" said Zukia as he disappeared. Seireitou knew that thanks to Zukia, he was beyond the power of even Ryun. After that, Seireitou left. More Training About 2 days later, Seireitou hears that Rokudou Sennin took Ryun to the Hall of Heaven, where Zukia was banished. As a result, he summons Zukia to himself to ask for more training. "So.. my brother, my weakling brother is training the Ryun brat, well, then we will go to the Realm of Absolute Rule to continue your training, and your power will overshadow Ryun by ten times. Realm of Absolute Rule Zukia instantly teleported him there and told him, "In this world, a millenium lasts an hour in your world, this was a world i created to prepare my revenge against the gods for banishing me, how long did you say that Ryun will be training?" "I think, well, what i heard was a week or two, but where ever they went, it probably lasts longer" said Seireitou. "Hmmmm.... he probably brought him to the Hall of Heaven, the place where the other gods banished me, well, then we will training for a month here, which is probably about 720 Milleniums, so about 72,000,000 years. Do not panic, you will not age here, only your power, mind and spirit will change for the better." said Zukia. "I will train you in controling the "Control" power, so it doesnt cause you to lose all your chakra at once as well as other things that i didnt have the change to teach you last time, if this training succeces, you will become strronger then even a god, than even me, as much as i hate to admit it. Inner Chakra "Zukia, is Rokudou stronger then you?" asked Seireitou. "What a foolish thing to ask, of course not, that Ryun is wasting his time. Rokudou thinks just because i lost all my power, doesnt mean i was stupid to just give up, in this room, lyes another chest that contains the power taken from me by the gods which has been cursed so i cant even touch it but you can, and when the training succedes, i will give it to you and then your power will be triple the power i had but first you must learn about Inner Chakra, its a type of power that only a god can teach, Rokudou thought because i lost my power, he believed i cant do it, but i still remember how to, just i cant preform it, but you.... you, seireitou can stil master it. You will be training with myself in the past." said Zukia. Seireitou wondered what he meant by that, and then, in a blinding flash of light, the Zukia, before being banished appeared. The "True" Zukia "I can only take this form while in this world, i am myself, before i was banished by the gods, at full power" said Zukia as he started to be developed in an intense aura of gold. "This is Inner Chakra, which can only be obtained through extreme anger, so think of something that gets you really angry and release the energy" said Zukia. Seireitou remembered something from his past that got him to explode with golden chakra. "Take it easy, but still, exellent, crude but very powerful" said Zukia as Seireitou dropped his aura. "but learning the Inner chakra was just to get you prepared for the real "inner" power we will dig into, and from my senses, you are the only one as of now who can do it" said Zukia. "What is it?" asked Seireitou. "The power of your Inner Hollow" said Zukia. The Inner Hollow "My inner hollow?" asked Seireitou, confused. "Yes, do you remember a time when you were about to die and all of a sudden, you passed out and ten minutes later, you see your enemy, dead?" asked Zukia. Seireitou remembers a time when he fought against Minkai Zokatakei, when a white mask started taking over. "Yes, by drawing on your "Hollow Mask", you can obtained it power, but to fully obtain the great power that the Hollow has, you must fight him within your soul, and once and for all, defeat him. From the look of things, you can use the mask for a certain time limit, but after defeating the Hollow for good, only the hollow eyes will appear and your power will increase by a million fold" said Zukia. "Awesome, but how do i..." said Seireitou as Zukia put his hand in front of Seireitou and he passed out. Seireitou found himslf in a wierd world, and he knew at once where he was, and there was the Hollow Seireitou, laughing his maniacle laugh. Seireitou vs Hollow Seireitou "Well, if isnt the King" said the hollow. "Enough, with the games, im here to take you out" said Seireitou as his eyes turned a faint red and he crushed right through the Hollow Seireitou, making it disinatgrate and seireitou returned to his world. "How... how did i beat him so easily?" asked Seireitou. "Its because you have have learned to use your instincts, which caused you to overcome the Hollow, now.... force your mask on" said Zukia. Seireitou did, but there was no mask, but his eyes took the form of a yellow pupil with a black scelia. "Now, you have mastered your hollow abilities and have no time limit..... now, its time to open the chest containing my real power" said Zukia as he transformed back into his weakened human state. The 720 Millenium Training "I will give you the chest at the end but the rest of our time will be into reviewing and jutsu creation, as well as using your Hollow abilities" said Zukia. Zukia trains Seireitou for all these millenia, and finally gets ready to give him the chest of Zukia's real power. Seireitou the God Zukia hands him the chest and tells him to open it, which seireitou finds another orb of energy which he forces inside of him but no pain this time. "There is no trial to this..... so tell me, how do you feel?" asked Zukia as Seireitou's power cracked the walls of the Realm. "hehehe.... hahahahaha!! like a god!" said seireitou with aggression. "good, now use this, and destroy Ryun Uchiha this time" and with that Zukia teleported Seireitou back to his world, where he laughed, knowing that Ryun stands not a chance this time. Category:Fanon Story